


Am I Out Of Touch? (Septiplier)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, i cried, so did jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Sean cried.





	Am I Out Of Touch? (Septiplier)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell the world i'm coming home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715828) by [crankgameplays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays). 



> i haven't slept in over a day, it's seven at night, and this made me fucking sad as shit h o l y.
> 
> i really felt like i could've put so much more emotion and shit so i'm sorry it's not as good as it could be.
> 
> today's title is from!!! shots by imagine dragons

It was unexpected. Sean was at Vidcon, standing up with a microphone in front of him, listening to fans asking their questions and giggling at some of the sweet comments given. These conventions chew up a lot of his time but also become some of his favourite memories, especially meeting the fans. To believe that he made gaming videos of him mainly shouting and had so many people enjoying his videos to the point where they would fly in to these things to meet him shook his core in the best way.

He paused in a moment of silence when someone, a fan standing at the microphone stand, asked about his boyfriend. He couldn’t help it.

He’d announced at the start of the year that since he started the channel, and even before it became an idea to his head. He explained, in a ten minute long video, how he and Mark were dating since the very ends of high school together, and how he had been an American exchange student for his final year. Nearly everything about them that he felt relevant to say.

Except, of course, the fact that Mark wasn’t home a lot due to his work in the navy. That year, the first six months of it that is, Mark had only been home twice. Once for the Christmas break, and another was a weeklong stay during the end of February for Sean’s birthday. He loved all the times he could spend with Mark, even if it wasn’t much.

 

Fuck, he missed him.

“Well,” Jack coughed a bit, and he heard a few giggles from the crowd. “I haven’t been able to talk to him much recently. I should’ve told you guys sooner, I guess, but Mark is in the Navy. He’s been in it for two years now so I don’t get to see him a lot.”

He heard a few ‘aw’ sounds from the crowd when he pulled back from the mic and sniffled a bit, moving his glasses to wipe his misty eyes.

Fuck, he missed Mark.

-

Sean was unsuspecting of it, really. He always paid full attention to his fans, especially the girl who was like any of his other fans. She’d managed to bump into him as he returned to his hotel room, and when her mother asked if they could have a photo, he couldn’t say no. he wouldn’t have even if he wanted to.

It’d also caused a little (and by little he meant five people, which he was thankful for) group of fans to do the same, and he found himself laughing and grinning at them. He enjoyed meeting them all and learning about their little stories, good or bad.

So when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he’d expected it to be another fan. Maybe someone else wanting a photo, but he felt his jaw go slack and his eyes widen as he saw the man standing in front of him. Full uniform, head to toe, stood his Navy boyfriend, who wasn’t due to come back until October for a week. His eyes crinkled as his lips turned up into a smile, glasses adorning his face. Sean hadn’t seen those glasses on him since before he left, because Mark had to wear contacts while on duty, and he could defiantly say he preferred him with glasses.

“Baby, you alright?” a hand clasped Sean’s shoulder and he instantly reacted, yanking him closer by the uniform and letting out an uncontrollable sob as he hugged him tightly, happy to feel the strong arms wrap around his upper back and hold him close, chin against his dyed hair. He almost heard the group surrounding him let out little ‘awe’ sounds but he ignored them as he cried into Mark’s chest.

“Baby, it’s okay, I’m back,” Mark said quietly, pressing a little kiss to the green mop of hair and smiling. He knew that nickname twisted Sean’s insides in good ways. “And I’m done in the Navy. I’m home.”

Sean didn’t do or say anything, he leaned against his boyfriend before taking a shaky breath and pulling away, eyes pulled towards his baby faced boyfriend with shaved down hair. Mark always complained about his, wanting to grow his hair out a little, maybe dye it like Sean does to his own. He sniffled a little before speaking up. “R-Really?” his voice shook slightly, and you could tell he was crying by the sound of it.

Mark’s smile was warm. “Really, Sean. I’m home.” He repeated the last statement with comfort in his tone, and Sean felt tears pool as he smiled back.

“Fuck, I missed you.”


End file.
